


Roleplay

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Childbirth, Come Eating, F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex sends her into labor, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, baby kicking during sex, contractions, contractions during sex, cumming, daddy - Freeform, water breaks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just some roleplays I have done





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Single horny pregnant 20-year-old meets 37-year-old male who can give her what she wants sexually.

Daddy: So, I would start rubbing your bump, while kissing your neck.

Ash: That would feel amazing

Daddy: Grabbing your hands and tracing them up and down your body.

Ash: Ooooh~

Daddy: Sending shivers up and down your spine as I kiss your shoulders and back...

Ash: Ahhhh~

Daddy: Rubbing up and down as I feel your boobs and your belly...

Ash: I wince when you get to my boobs because of how full they are but slowly find pleasure in it

Daddy: Then I squirt a little milk out of them and grab a droplet on my finger and lick.

Daddy: Squirt a little more and give you a taste

Ash: I moan and take the taste of the milk

Daddy: Then my mouth suckles your boob as I try to drink as much as I can.

Daddy: Just to relieve the pressure.

Ash: I moan loudly, tangling my fingers in your hair

Ash: The release of the pressure is beyond amazing

Daddy: Then, as I'm relieving your boobs, I am rubbing your bump slowly and teasingly, causing the baby to kick really hard.

Ash: I cry out at the kick but then am reminded of the amazing feeling on my boobs

Daddy: I empty out both your boobs and start going down on your wet pussy with my tongue.

Ash: I shiver at the feeling of your tongue in my pussy and let out a satisfying groan just as the baby kicks hard again

Daddy: As my hands feel the baby kick really hard, my tongue goes deeper inside and twirls around inside your pussy 'til you cum very hard.

Ash: I moan louder than ever as I cum. "Please put your cock inside of me," I moan

Daddy: I take out my hard, throbbing cock and thrust it all the way into your tight, wet pussy.

Ash: Ah Fuck~ I wrap my legs around your waist trying to help you thrust in as hard as possible

Daddy: I thrust very hard and very fast, shaking your boobs and nearly shaking that belly of yours. The baby kicks really hard now.

Daddy: So hard, in fact, you feel like you're having contractions.

Ash: I moan out in pain feeling the contractions

Daddy: As we both start to cum, knowing that we had succeeded in satisfying each other.

Ash: I cum then feel a real contraction start causing me to clench around you

Daddy: I put my hands on your rock hard belly at that very moment as we kiss.

Ash: I kiss you back but then groan out again in pain as another contraction hits me

Daddy: And our hands meet each other on your belly as we both cum.

Daddy: Before the biggest contact

Daddy: contractions hit.

Ash: I scream out in pain as the contraction starts and my water breaks

Daddy: I keep kissing you as we get ready to have the baby.

Ash: I kiss back trying to keep my mind off of the pain

Daddy: I fill up the tub, call the midwife, and time your contractions as we kiss and I finger your clit.

Ash: I get in the tub and moan a little into the kiss

Daddy: We continue kissing as the midwife gets there in time to deliver the baby.

Ash: I hold onto your hand and try to push even though it is not time yet

Daddy: While my other hand stays on top of your belly as the contractions get stronger.

Ash: Tears start to fall, "I can't do this, it hurts to much," I cry

Daddy: "It's okay, baby. I'm here." We keep kissing as you get ready to push. Finally, it's time.

Ash: I nod and push as hard as I can

Daddy: As I wrap my arms around your body.

Ash: I take a deep breath and push then the baby is out. I lean back against your body

Daddy: "You did wonderful, love!" I kiss you and wrap my arms around you as the midwife and her crew are measuring and checking the baby.

Ash: "I did it," I say, kissing you back before getting the baby from the midwife and her crew

Daddy: We then wrap it up with a kiss before you're moved back onto your bed and we all three lie down next to each other.

Ash: "Wow, that actually happened," I say cuddling up next to you with the baby in my arms

Daddy: "It actually happened" I respond. "Not bad for our first night together."

Ash: "Not bad at all." Then I mumbled embarrassed, "Is it bad that I want to have another child and night together?"

Daddy: "No, it isn't, sweetie! I want to have another child, too. But let's try to recover from this one first. Okay?"

Ash: I nod an "okay" before trying to reach up to kiss you

Daddy: We kiss and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I didn't have time to edit it correctly. The name of who is talking is above what they say/do

Jake  
I step off plane looking for u in terminal   
Jake  
Im in my uniform brn hair hazel eyes fit 6'2 210, smilin when I see u huggin u tight god I missed you babe  
Olive  
I missed you so much. I'm glad you are back home  
Jake  
Holdin hands as we walk to the car and drive to your place, so whatve u been up to since I was away  
Olive  
Wishing you were here  
Jake  
We go inside and to your pl  
Jake  
Room, pulling you to me kissin u deeply  
Olive  
I deepen the kiss and tangle my fingers in your hair  
Jake  
Takin off your top unhooking bra and layin u on the bed  
Olive  
I wiggle out my bra  
Jake  
Leanin down suckling nipples as I slide off my pants  
Olive  
Whimpers a little at sucking  
Jake  
Removing your panties and spreading legs rubbing my modest curved hard 5" cock on your clit  
Olive  
D-Daddy  
Jake  
Slowly guiding my shaft into your wet pussy  
Olive  
Moans wrapping my legs around your waist  
Jake  
Rammin u harder boobs rubbing chest as bed hits the wall  
Olive  
DADDY! I scream  
Jake  
Rollin you on top holding hips as u ride me  
Olive  
I slam back down on you trying to get your cock as far in me as possible  
Jake  
Grindin in u as tits swing in my face  
Olive  
I-I'm about to cum!  
Jake  
Uhh spewing my warm seed deep in u  
Olive  
I cum as I feel the warm seed enter me  
Jake  
Shuddering as I shoot more jizz in your womb  
Olive  
My eyes roll back from the pleasure and my back arches  
Jake  
Pantin as u collapse on me holding u tight, cigarette?  
Olive  
Yes Daddy  
Jake  
Lighting u one as u straddle me, u on the pill?  
Olive  
My eyes widen in realization. N-No...  
Jake  
Oh wow, guess u can take the morning after pill  
Olive  
Yeah, unless you want a child  
Jake  
I look at u, u ready to be a mom?  
Olive  
Maybe?  
Jake  
Hmm, guess we can see what happens, u still working at a strip club?  
Olive  
Yeah, but I have another part-time job working at the coffee shop down the street  
Jake  
Ok, u roll off me cum leaking out as i spoon u, u want to move in together?  
Olive  
If you want to  
Jake  
Mm yes i love u  
Olive  
I love you too  
Jake  
Dozing off next to u  
Olive  
Cuddles closer to you and falls asleep  
Jake  
Wakin up in the morning and making coffee  
Olive  
Wakes up the next morning, runs to the bathroom, and gets sick at the smell of coffee  
Jake  
U ok babe, holding your hair  
Olive  
I think?  
Jake  
I move in and weeks later u miss your period  
Olive  
Hey Babe?  
Jake  
Yes, olive?  
Olive  
My period is late  
Jake  
Oh wow take a pregnancy test?  
Olive  
Should I?  
Jake  
Yes i buy u one  
Olive  
O-Okay. What if it is positive?  
Jake  
We decide if u want to keep it or not  
Jake  
U take the test and we look at results  
Olive  
P-Positive  
Jake  
I hug u, so what do you want to do?  
Olive  
Do you want to keep it?  
Jake  
It's a big commitment  
Olive  
Yeah, it is  
Jake  
And I'm away a lot and you're a stripper  
Olive  
Yeah...  
Jake  
So unless u really want it, should probably abort  
Olive  
I sink to the floor in a fetal position. "I don't know anymore"  
Jake  
Guess we have some time to think about it   
Olive  
Yeah, but the longer we think about it, the more likely we will get attached to it  
Jake  
u see us together long term?  
Olive  
I would like to  
Jake  
So u want to keep it?  
Olive  
If you want to, we can. If you don't want to, we won't  
Jake  
I'm not sure in ready for a baby  
Olive  
I don't think I am either  
Jake  
Ok can make an appointment for next week  
Olive  
Okay  
Jake  
I hug u and we go to bed  
Jake  
Relieved u decided to abort  
Jake  
Fondling your breasts as i kiss your neck  
Jake  
U there?  
Olive  
(Yeah, sorry.)I lean into the kiss  
Jake  
Rollin you on all 4s getting behind u  
Jake  
Shoving my dick in your wet cunt  
Olive  
I gasp in surprise then let out a soft moan  
Jake  
Yankin back your hair arching back as u take all of me  
Olive  
I buck back to you moaning  
Jake  
Pumpin your pussy spanking u  
Olive  
DADDY! I scream  
Jake  
(Name?), ejaculating in your womb  
Olive  
(Olive) Pump me full!  
Jake  
Ohh fuck yes olive, staying in u as u milk my shaft  
Olive  
You...are...the...best... I say in between moans  
Jake  
Mmm, u want to smoke a joint?  
Olive  
I've never smoked before I mumble embarrassed  
Jake  
U want to try it?  
Olive  
Okay  
Jake  
I roll a joint, lighting it and taking a drag, handing it to u  
Olive  
I try to copy you but end up coughing  
Jake  
I smile, you'll get the hang of it  
Olive  
I nod and smile  
Jake  
I get high and u try again  
Olive  
I get the hang of it and end up getting high as well  
Jake  
Mm yeah honey, dozing off next to u  
Olive  
I curl up in a ball next to you and drift in and out of sleep  
Jake  
The next week i drive u to the clinic  
Olive  
I sit silently in the passenger's seat, arms wrapped around myself  
Jake  
U ok?  
Olive  
Yeah, I'm okay  
Olive  
I just can't help but feel that no matter what I choose, it is the wrong thing  
Jake  
I look at u, I love u, babe if u want to keep it, its cool  
Olive  
I love you too, but keeping it also feels like the wrong thing  
Jake  
Ok then let's go get it over with  
Olive  
Okay  
Jake  
We go inside and to a room  
Olive  
I cling onto your arm  
Jake  
Nurse discusses procedure  
Olive  
I nod along  
Jake  
Then u lay back legs spread as dr comes in  
Olive  
I hold onto your hand the entire time  
Jake  
He slides in forceps removing the fetus  
Olive  
I wince  
Jake  
All done. He cleans u up and u get dressed  
Olive  
I look at you after I am dressed again  
Jake  
Holding hands as we go home  
Olive  
That was an experience  
Jake  
U ok? We stop for birth control pills  
Olive  
Just a little in shock still  
Jake  
Maybe some pot would help?  
Olive  
How about we wait until we get home?  
Jake  
Sure. We grab dinner and go home  
Olive  
I love you so much  
Jake  
A few weeks later i get orders to move in summer  
Olive  
Hey Babe, what's going on?  
Jake  
How would u feel about moving to DC  
Olive  
It would definitely be interesting  
Jake  
So will u go with me?  
Olive  
Of course, I will  
Jake  
Good, i get in a knee taking out a ring  
Jake  
Will u marry me?  
Olive  
I cover my mouth with my hands as tears start welling in my eyes. I mumble a yes  
Jake  
I slip the ring on and hug u  
Jake  
When and where do you want the wedding?  
Olive  
I hug you back tightly then kiss you  
Olive  
Sometime when it is cool outside. But really I don't care as long as I am with you  
Jake  
Hmm maybe in spring before we move   
Olive  
Sounds like a plan  
Jake  
Guess we should tell our families and meet them


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I don't have time to fix it. The name of who was saying what is at the top of what they say/do

Olive  
Daddy, I need you  
Kevin  
Yes, baby? What's up?   
Olive  
I need you in me  
Kevin  
Come to bed. Take your T-shirt off  
Olive runs to the bed, pulling off my t-shirt   
Kevin  
Kissing you, my hands all over you  
Kevin  
Want me to eat you out first?  
Olive  
I am your's Daddy. Just please fuck me soon  
Kevin  
Throws you under me and starts to eat you out deep getting you soaked  
Olive  
I squirm at the new feeling  
Kevin  
Plays with your clit with my tongue  
Olive  
Daddy, you are going to make me cum  
Kevin  
Goes harder and faster  
Olive  
I cum with a loud moan  
Kevin  
I get on top of you higher and slides my massive cock into your hypersensitive pussy  
Olive  
I thrust my hips up to meet yours  
Kevin  
I hold your shoulders down and starts to pump away  
Olive  
I moan, clenching around you  
Kevin  
That's it baby girl. Use your pussy to milk my cock  
Olive  
I need your seed, Daddy  
Kevin  
Its all yours baby girl  
Olive  
I moan, milking your cock  
Kevin  
I'm getting ready to blow  
Olive  
I need it  
Kevin  
Pushes all the way in, grunts locks up and blows 6 loads into you  
Olive  
I feel my stomach expanding slightly from the amount of the loads  
Kevin  
Pulls out... All better now baby?  
Olive  
Yes, Daddy  
Olive  
My stomach just aches now  
Kevin  
Yeah, that was a lot of cum. Please cuddle with me tonight?  
Olive  
Okay, Daddy  
Kevin  
Spoons you, rubbing your tummy  
Olive  
I relax a bit but it doesn't help the aching in my stomach  
Kevin  
Gets you some Advil  
Olive  
I take the Advil then look down to see that my stomach has swollen a bit more  
Kevin  
I rub it. Thinking nothing of it  
Olive  
I eventually fall asleep  
Kevin  
The next morning...  
Olive  
I wake up first and my stomach has swollen even more  
Kevin  
Hey baby... Kisses you  
Olive  
Hey... I kiss you back  
Kevin  
Whoa... Your stomach  
Olive  
It hurts  
Kevin  
Takes you to the doctor. You are pregnant with twins  
Olive  
How? We literally just had sex last night  
Kevin  
You and your partner must have ingested an accelerant  
Olive  
I get light headed and almost pass out  
Kevin  
baby! no!  
Olive  
Wh-what happened?  
Kevin  
You almost passed out  
Olive  
Oh. Can we go home  
Kevin  
We can  
Olive  
I waddle out of the little room holding on to you  
Kevin  
Well we did talk about this  
Olive  
Yeah, we did  
Kevin  
Just didn't expect it to happen this way


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia is pregnant by her teacher, Derick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same things apply as the last 2

Derick  
When we arrive, you will go inside my other home. You will go to the basement.  
Mia  
Basement?  
Derick  
You will live there, naked and breeding for me for the rest of your life.  
Mia  
Will I get to interact with my children?  
Derick  
Of course, we will live as a family. Except this family's mom happens to be a naked breeding fuck toy  
Mia  
Okay  
Derick  
I slip on your blindfold. We arrive and you're naked in the basement. I'm standing in front of you  
Derick  
Welcome to your new world  
Mia  
Look nicer than I thought  
Derick  
I hope you like it. Now suck! It's been a long trip  
Mia  
I suck better than I ever have  
Derick  
Mmmmm. Pregnancy suits your desire  
Mia  
Soon my stomach will be very swollen  
Mia  
I say, taking my mouth off you  
Derick  
I can't wait, baby. Six months pass  
Mia  
I wake up with my hand on my very swollen stomach, rubbing it  
Derick  
I am down between your legs, beginning to rub and stroke your pussy  
Mia  
I almost kick you in the face until I realize it is you  
Derick  
Who else would it be? I lick and insert two fingers  
Mia  
I couldn't see you with the belly.  
Mia  
My expression stays motionless  
Derick  
I start to thumb your clit while I'm fingering you. I reach up to rub your swollen tits with my other hand  
Mia  
This gets a reaction from me. "Please fuck me" I moan  
Derick  
Say it again in your best little girl voice  
Mia  
"Please fuck me," I say trying to sound like a little girl  
Derick  
I replace my fingers with my dripping cock  
Mia  
As soon as you enter, I wrap my legs around your waist  
Derick  
I rotate my hips as I slowly slide in and out of your willing pussy  
Mia  
"Harder please"  
Derick  
I continue to pump, increasing my pace and pressure. Your belly rocks and your tits bounce as I fuck you  
Mia  
I hold my stomach as I moan.  
Derick  
I fuck you more forcefully, spreading your legs wide  
Mia  
I eagerly hold my legs wider. Moaning louder with each thrust  
Derick  
I tense and pull out my cock, spraying your swollen belly with blast after blast of thick cum  
Mia  
I cum, squirting  
Derick  
I wipe my fingers in your juices and my cum, putting my fingers in your mouth to suck  
Mia  
I suck, not necessarily enjoying it but just trying to make you happy  
Derick  
I roll you over, ready to fill your ass with my still hard cock  
Mia  
I cry out at you entering my ass  
Derick  
I pull your hair and slap your big pregnant ass  
Mia  
I get used to your size eventually  
Derick  
I pump steadily, more to humiliate you than to get off, but I start to get close again  
Mia  
I squeeze around you to try to help you  
Mia  
cum  
Derick  
It works as I pump my full load into and on your ass  
Derick  
Go clean up, baby  
Mia  
I go to the bathroom to clean up  
Mia  
3 months pass  
Mia  
I am waddling everywhere being 9 months pregnant now and horny as ever  
Derick  
What's up, baby?  
Mia  
My stomach is so huge  
Derick  
I reach out to your naked stomach. I think you're beautiful. I lay on the ground, my rigid cock pointing straight in the air  
Mia  
And I'm horny  
Derick  
Jump on and use me.  
Mia  
I straddle you then thrust down on your cock as hard as I can  
Derick  
I feel your huge belly slap down against mine, my cock balls deep in your swollen pussy  
Mia  
I cry out as your dick hits my sensitive and aching cervix  
Derick  
I feel a gush of fluid. Your water broke!  
Mia  
A contraction rips through me as I scream  
Mia  
"It hurts" I cry  
Derick  
I grab your hips and continue to fuck you. Contractions feel amazing on my throbbing cock  
Mia  
"Fuck~!" I cry and moan at the same time  
Derick  
Your next contraction hits and I push in deep, rolling your hips on mine  
Mia  
The baby pushes against my cervix, touching your cock  
Derick  
I push deeper, trying to fuck through you  
Mia  
The next contraction I scream and cry, clenching around you  
Derick  
Mmmmm. I'm going to fuck you through your whole labour. We'll deliver the baby here.  
Mia  
I can't do this, it hurts too much  
Derick  
I don't feel a thing I laugh, pushing deeper  
Mia  
I almost pass out from the pain  
Derick  
I pinch your nipples to bring you back. You'll be fine, I say, pumping in and out. Only a few hours left  
Mia  
Hours??? I repeat  
Mia  
I am never getting pregnant again  
Derick  
Babies take a long time i say, rubbing your sweaty belly as I fuck your fertile hole  
Derick  
You will be pregnant again in less than three months, I'll see to that  
Mia  
A few hours pass and the pain increases  
Derick  
I'm rubbing your pussy, refusing to stop sexual stimulation for even one minute.  
Derick  
Almost time to push. I bet that feels amazing.  
Mia  
You rubbing me helps a bit  
Mia  
and tell me when  
Derick  
I rub my cock head against your pussy. Push  
Mia  
I push hard  
Mia  
Pushing on my stomach also to try to help  
Derick  
I enter you as you start to expand, my cock sliding around your tight hole, trying to fit with the baby  
Mia  
I push harder and harder until the baby's head is out my cervix  
Derick  
I throb against it, pushing on your stomach and fucking harder, your legs wide  
Derick  
You moan and scream but I won't stop  
Mia  
The baby's head is completely out as I am moaning  
Derick  
I start to shoot jets of cum into you. The baby slides out a mess of blood and cum and pussy juice.  
Mia  
I sigh as the baby comes out completely  
Derick  
I clean him up and hand him to you. I gently clean and delicately caress your ravaged pussy  
Mia  
I hum a song to the baby on my chest  
Derick  
While cleaning you up, I begin to rub harder and harder. Even after everything else, my lust will not be denied. I push your legs back while you breastfeed our baby and gently enter you again  
Mia  
I moan in pleasure at you entering. I just gave birth, I still fuss  
Derick  
That's why I'm fucking you again. You look lusty and fertile covered in sweat and blood. I feel like I'm fucking mother nature  
Mia  
I moan none the less  
Derick  
Your son suckles your breast as I push your legs back higher  
Derick  
My cock throbbing and pulsing, so close because it's so hot  
Mia  
I don't put up any resistance at all  
Derick  
I tense up and yell, then smiling as I flood you with cum, kissing our babies head then deeply kissing you  
Mia  
I also kiss back deeply. So am I going to be pregnant soon?  
Derick  
I smile. Tomorrow soon enough?  
Derick  
Baby, I’m exhausted  
Derick  
That was hot!  
Mia  
Then help me get to the bed and we can sleep  
Derick  
I carry you both to bed  
Derick  
We lay together, naked and perfect. Ready and wishing to live like this forever.


End file.
